The present invention concerns an interphone apparatus for a voice and image transmission system, commonly and currently called as a video-interphone. In this type of installation, widely used at present time, a distinction is made between an external position which includes an interphone push-button pannel with a closed circuit television camera, and one or a plurality of indoor positions, each one including an interphone apparatus of the microtelephone type incorporating a so called "monitor", that is, a kinescope for the display of the images sent by the television camera from the external position.
Specifically, the present invention concerns the above said indoor positions, namely, the interphone apparatus and its operatively associated picture tube monitor.
At present time, the indoor positions include a casing, generally made of a polymeric or similar material, the casing having been formed to provide seats to contain and hook the microtelephone and the monitor screen, generally placed toward the side of the microtelephone. Behind the screen, the kinescope is placed with its axis perpendicular to the screen so that the monitor forms a small television apparatus placed toward the side of the microtelephone. The arrangement presents the drawback of a considerably encumbering size and generally requires the casing or container to be at least partially embedded, due to the remarkable extension of the kinescope, in order to reduce, at least partially, the protrusion of the container from the wall. This causes firstly a greater structural complication of the indoor position whose casing must include a metallic bottom portion for its embedding; further, a remarkably laborious installation which requires the preparation of an embedding seat in the wall and the masonry work for the embedding. Furthermore, the known indoor positions can not be easely transferred from one room to another room and particularly, they can not be used as so called table installations, that is installations wherein the interphonic apparatus forming the indoor position is simply resting on a support, as a bracket, a desk or other plane surface, as a conventional telephone hand-set apparatus.